reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Panther Artillery
"Light up the morning!" - Panther Artillery operator - The Panther Artillery is an inaccurate but heavy armoured field artillery unit, serving the Martollo Cartel in shelling areas that the Catapult wasn't able to hit, the tank was never built in the world during World War II during the Company of Nation's campaign against terrorism, the artillery has started being active around 2025 and is one of the heavier artillery platforms since its design during World War II. Development Near the end of World War II, Company of Nations member Germany planned to create a new artillery platform using a chassis its known proven Panther Tank, called the Geschutzwagen Panther. However the design never left the drawing boards and the plans for mass production were cancelled at the end of the war with the defeat of the terrorist factions. Using the tank as a base, the Martollo Cartel, who already utilized Panther tanks in their campaign against the New Andes Armada, created the Geschutzwagen Panther after using several documents and plans acquired from various means including taking spy photos of the plans. After field testing, the tank was finished and the Cartel finally brought it into the world after nearly one hundred years since it was designed. Operational History During the World War II there were no prototypes of Geschutzwagen Panther constructed. When the Cartel took the design and started constructing them, the Panther Artillery became a main long range support platform during bombardments of New Andes Armada's bases or cities. Other information to be added... Related Vehicles Panzerkapfwagen V "Panther" Tank Medium battle tank hailing from World War II now serves for Kurtis Martollo as a main battle tank of his Cartel. Panther Tank is build using a modern equipment but keeps its appearence and combat performance. The only major difference in its appearence is a large spiked plow on the front, this helps for better passability through the jungle and a protection against mines. Jagdpanther "Hunter Panther" Tank Destroyer Famous German tank destroyer from World War II, the Jagdpanther was a feared combat vehicle that was in service of Germany till the end of war. Now when the Martollo Cartel recovered the Panther Tank plans and blueprints, they immediately created the long awaited Hunter Panther configuration, mounting a larger gun than the standard Panther cannon, but on unturreted chassis. They have a spiked mine plow for better movement. Gallery The unbuilt Geschutzwagen Panther Artillery from World War II blueprints being used by the Martollo Cartel. Panther Artillery Ingame.png|A duo of Panther Artilleries, being protected by several Panther Tanks German Panther Artillery.png|A render of Germany's long lost Panther Artillery, callsign Geschutzwagen V Behind the Scenes * Modelled after the German prototype artillery design from World War II, known as the Geschutzwagen V Panther, which never left the drawing boards. They serve as the Martollo's heavy but inaccurate artillery. * However there are some additional features such as increased armour and a mine plow to take mine damage unlike its real variant due to being built via knockdown kits in Reign of Conflagration. * The Geschutzwagen Panther is suggested and modelled by V.Metalic. * This vehicle appeared in massively-multiplayer-online video game "World of Tanks", the design was heavly inspired from the this game. Category:Units Category:Units of the Martollo Cartel Category:Vehicles Category:Units of German Origin